Keith Keiser
Keith was born on the Basidian Islands, a large landmass located near the mainland. His father was a General of the military. His mother was a soldier, just like all Basitins, but she sheltered him from military life for much of his childhood. Like all Basitins, he did eventually join the military at 8 years of age, late for most Basitins. Keith was blamed for his parents death at the age of 13 and banished from the islands. He was ordered not to return until he brought back the Grand Templar. The Basitin king, seeing as Keith had a lot of experience outside of the Basitin Islands and the conflicts currently going on outside of the nation, decided to appoint Keith as the apparent first ever Basitin Ambassador. Life Before Meeting Trace Childhood Keith was born on the Basidian Islands, a large landmass located near the mainland. His father was an Arms General of the military. His mother (a Western Basitin), Cathleen, was a soldier, just like all Basitin, but she sheltered him from military life for much of his childhood, though his father considered him weak for this. Like all Basitins, he did eventually join the military at 8 years of age, late for most Basitins. Keith was blamed for his parents death at the age of 13, when his druken father beat his mother to death. Keith returned home at this time and killed his father for what he had done. He was banished from the islands for his alleged crimes. It is later revealed that he could have appealed his case but this was not revealed by the Intelligence General Albion Alabaster, who had been Cornelius's (Keith's father) friend. (It was also revealed later that Albion, not Cornelius, was responsible for Cathleen's murder.) He was ordered not to return until he brought back the Grand Templar, and set out to sea on a tiny raft. This banishment was intended to be permanent. Banishment After a long time at sea, Keith's raft washes onshore the main landmass. Unconcious and near death he is rescued by a family of Fox Keidran and restored to health in their village where the family's parents treat him like a son despite they are different races. After several months Keith falls in love with the daughter of the family Laura. He gets permission of the parents to court her, and three months later he proposes, she excitedly agrees. Then two days before their wedding Laura vanishes into the nearby forest. After searching for her for days he is told that Laura no longer wants him and is sleeping with another Keidran. Angry, sad, and humiliated he continues his quest to find Trace Legacy. 'Personality' Keith usually acts serious or indifferent most of the time. However, deep down he's really caring and protective. Years of banishment however have made him very cynical, personal experiences also made him biased towards Keidran for a short time. Always focused on his duty, and honor. He is extremly loyal, going so far as to warning Trace that he might have to turn on him, and attempting to take his own life rather than Natani's. He also has a lot of self blame, blaming the death of his Mother, Father, Alaric, and Laura on himself (despite the fact he didn't cause the death of Laura or his mother, tried his best to save Alaric, and his father he killed in self defense.) Deep down however Keith is passionate, though not always the best to put his feelings to words. "Aw crap. I was never good at being sensitive." 'Relationships' Trace: When Keith first met Trace, to Keith he was merely a means to an end, the end being Keith's return home. However after several times being the victim of Trace's accidental magic, things begin to change. Slowly he begins to think of Trace as a friend, "If it wasn't for the fact that I still need you for my mission... well... I'd probably still save your ass. But then I wouldn't have an excuse for it." He even gives Trace important advice about Flora on occasion. After Trace is captured on the Basidian Islands Keith risks his life to save Trace from the Templar. Flora: On the first day Keith met Flora he tried to kill her twice, thus resulting in a mutual dislike of each other. However after accidentally drinking a glass (or two) of a drink containing an aphrodisiac, Keith slowly begins to become physically attracted to Flora, resulting in a sensual dream about her (also called wet dreams), and a cold shower. He covers his feelings up by acting just as mean to her as before, but then feels guilt when he doesn't try to help her against Trace's evil side. He then encounters the two bathing together and gets mad (according to himself because it goes against the laws of nature, however he is probably jealous.) After this and after telling the story of Laura to Flora, he realizes that she loves Trace, and instead of reverting back to himself starts to be friendly to her. Keith later acknowledges a shared interest in Flora's safety with Trace, and remains attracted to her. But he respects Trace enough to keep those feelings inside, even when Flora makes an advance on him, "Why am I always being tempted by that which I cannot have." Natani: Even during their first fight they were asumed to be gay just because of the bad positions they were caught in by chance. It was later revealed that''' ALERT '''Natani was a woman. Keith was the first and so far only one to find out the truth other than some off-screen characters and Natani's brother, Zen. Keith promised Natani that he would keep his secret. Either by chivalry or loyalty to a friend, Keith is constantly going out of his way to help Natani. This constant helping has lead to Keith being in very akward situations. When Keith was told to assasinate Natani, Keith was extremely upset. He just couldn't do it. While talking to Natani with less than one hour to do it, he is thanked by Natani for "putting up with him" as a way for Natani to get at least some of the feelings he's been harboring for Keith off his chest. From extreme guilt and the instinct to follow orders Keith then goes berserk and tries to kill Natani, fails, then tries to kill himself out of guilt and regret. Natani then stops him, paralyses him, and makes him explain himself. This leads to Natani finally just telling Keith that he/she likes him more intimately than he/she let's on. Natani than proceeds to kiss Keith and tell him to get up and out because for failing his mission, the Basitin army sets the whole tavern on fire. There has been no further development of the romantic side to their relationship after that. After the incident the battle at the castle raged on. When the group found Keith was injured Natani was the first to be at Keith's side and pick him up, once again starting up the gay rumors. Natani then seemingly shielded Keith from a magical blast from the intelligence general using his own body. At Keith's hearing Natani stood with him and helped him win the case. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Basitins Category:Male Basitins Category:Male Characters